The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a light-emitting device.
A light source device including an excitation light source such as a laser light-emitting element and a lens array of collimator lenses that collects light from the excitation light source has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-73079). In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-73079, a lens array holder including the lens array is screwed to a light source holding body to which the excitation light source is fixed. In addition, the lens array has a plurality of lens sections.
However, optical members such as lens arrays involve dimensional variance to some extent due to dimensional tolerance. Therefore, according to the light source device described above, a divergence angle of light emitted from each lens section may vary significantly within a single light source device. In addition, when mass-producing the light source device, a divergence angle of light of the light source device as a whole may vary significantly among the mass-produced light source devices.